


Revenge

by AnaiyaRhayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaiyaRhayne/pseuds/AnaiyaRhayne
Summary: The years after the final battle have not been easy on two members of the Golden Trio....how far will they go to make things right?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 30





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work I'm posting for Evil Author's Day....another WIP of mine that refuses to let me add anything more :D

“How long?” a voice that was raspy due to misuse came from the back of the dark cell.

“Two years, Mr. Potter,” the voice that answered shocked Harry to the core. After receiving the memories from him while he lay bleeding on the floor of the boathouse, Harry had assumed, incorrectly it seemed, that Severus Snape had died. After Harry killed Voldemort, the aurors arrested him for a myriad of charges - the most severe of which being manslaughter for allowing two prominent members of the magical community to die while he watched. He had tried explaining to them that there was nothing he could do to help Dumbledore because he had had the Full Body Bind hex put on him, but they didn't seem to care. And it also didn't seem to matter that he only knew the most basic of healing spells when it came to trying to help Snape. Instead, the  _ brilliant _ mind of the Wizengamot, led by the fat, pink  _ toad _ Umbridge, had charged and convicted him in the deaths of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape - without allowing him a defense team or witnesses to dispute the charges. 

Azkaban had rote massive changes in Harry, the least of which was his inability to feel emotion. Any time he started to feel something other than sadness and depression, a dementor would glide by his cell and he would hear his parents being murdered all over again. Two years of hearing the same gut wrenching memory over and over again had completely stripped Harry of his ability to feel anything other than sadness - and deep seated rage. He felt a spark of rage start in his gut with the news that one of the people he thought he had allowed to die was still alive, but decided to quell it for the time being. Deep within the cells of his brain, the tiniest spark of hope flickered, and though it was too small for him to acknowledge it, he had to ask. 

“Why are you here?” Harry asked quietly, unable to stand. 

“To get you out of here,” Severus drawled. “Because I allowed the magical community to believe that I had died, it is partially my fault that you're in here. When they learned that I was indeed alive, and that I was able to prove your innocence in  _ all _ the charges they levied against you, they 'found' the evidence that proved your innocence and reversed your conviction.”

“And the toad?” Harry hissed in distaste.

“Her motives for not allowing you a proper defense were ultimately revealed under Veritaserum,” Severus chuckled, finally stepping into the cell to help Harry stand. “She held a long standing grudge against you and Miss Granger for abandoning her to the centaurs at the end of your fifth year.” 

“Was I the only one who was thrown in here without a defense?” Harry replied weakly. Standing and walking even the short distance from the bed to the door had drained him of most of his energy. He hated feeling weak, but as he was in Azkaban, there was no reason for him to try and stay strong. The dementors passing by his cell several times a day hadn't helped, either.

“Miss Granger was unable to be defended, as well,” Severus answered quietly. He really wished that he was not the one to tell him, but he knew that keeping something from Harry could be detrimental to his own health. “I went to see her before I came to see you. Unfortunately, due to dementors passing by her cell twice as many times as they did yours - due to Hermione being muggleborn - she is as mad as Bellatrix was after her escape. She is in an isolated unit in St. Mungo’s and I am unsure if she’ll recover.”

The small spark of rage was growing into an inferno. 

"Is she really as mad as Bellatrix?" Harry gave Severus a small smirk. "Or is she just acting to see who she can trust?"

"It could be an act," Severus acknowledged, tilting his head thoughtfully. "But why would she act like that? Unless she thought that I was an imposter."

"Probably," Harry groaned as the pair slowly made their way out of the prison. "We were all there when you 'died.' She probably thinks that her nightmares are somehow manifesting themselves."

"Yes, well, she'll learn quickly enough," Severus chuckled. "I'll be apparating us to Spinner's End."

"What happened to the Manor?" Harry asked. 

"Fiendfyre," Severus sighed sadly.

"And Draco?" Harry asked, terrified of what may have happened.

"Hidden and under my protection," Harry breathed a sigh of relief hearing that his one-time enemy and now closest friend was safe. As Severus continued to help him to the boat that would carry them away from the island, he wondered exactly how much Severus knew about his relationship with Draco. 

"Thank you," Harry sighed. 

"Of course," Severus smirked. "If even half of what my godson told me was true, it's me who should be thanking you. If it wasn't for your quick thinking, we wouldn't have won. If it wasn't for your, Draco wouldn't now be safe."

"Most of it was thanks to Hermione," Harry shrugged his shoulders. "She was the brains of everything. It was thanks to her that we escaped the Lovegood's and Godric's Hollow relatively safely." He winced as he got into the boat. "I would like to see Draco as soon as possible. And if Hermione really is just acting, I want her home as soon as possible."

"I can floo Draco as soon as I get you home," Severus promised. "I'll do what I can concerning Hermione. It shouldn't take long to determine if she really is acting."

"Legilimency should help determine that, shouldn't it?" Harry asked, curling into himself to try and protect himself against the cold wind and spray from the chilly water.

"Yes, it should," Severus nodded. "She'll have next to no occlumency shields being in isolation as long as she was, so it should be easy to read her."

"Good," Harry murmured. 

When they reached the shore, Severus helped Harry from the boat and held on tightly as Severus apparated them away from the prison. When they landed, Harry was surprised to see that they were in front of the gates of Hogwarts. 

"You hid him here?" Harry asked, surprised. 

"Yes, it seemed to be the best place," Severus replied. "And with where he's at in the castle, I'm confident no one will come across him by accident."

"So not the Room of Requirement, then," Harry mused as he thought it over. Then it dawned on him. "You hid him in the Chamber of Secrets!"

"Right in one, Mr. Potter," Severus chuckled. 

"But how did you get him down there?" Harry wondered aloud. "As far as I know, there's only one entrance and I'm the only parselmouth in the castle."

"Believe it or not, I was informed of a secret entrance behind my bookcase the night of the final battle," Severus explained as the pair made their way to the dungeons. 

"The Bloody Baron?" Harry guessed. 

"Right again," Severus smirked. "You'll be staying with him down there until I can check on Hermione."

"Okay," Harry replied. 

Severus placed a hand on the side of the bookcase and it swung open to reveal a narrow circular staircase. Harry led the way as the pair slowly made their way down, though they made several stops so that Harry could rest. When they finally reached the bottom, Severus opened a door that revealed the living quarters, startling Draco in the process. 

"Severus, you're back!" He exclaimed, jumping up to greet his godfather. "Were you successful?"

"Indeed," Severus drawled as he stepped out of the way to reveal Harry.

"Draco! Thank the gods!" Harry exclaimed. Tears started streaming down his face as Draco tightly embraced him.

"Thank Merlin you're finally home!" Draco's quiet voice broke in Harry's ear. Hearing Draco’s voice was what finally made Harry completely break down. 

Out of anything that had been done to him, out of everything that he had been through, being away from the loves of his life had been the worst. They all knew that they had to keep their relationship a secret while they were in school, so the only way that they could see each other was either in the Room of Requirements or when Severus gave them fake detentions. 

"Where's Hermione?" Draco asked after a while.

"Mungo's," Severus's answer made Draco freeze. 

"How bad was she?" He asked quietly. 

"Bad," Severus snipped.

"The dementors went by her cell twice as much as they did mine," Harry's voice was hollow. "All because of that... _ toad _ ...and what we did at the end of fifth year."

"When will she be able to leave?" Draco asked quietly. 

"The sooner I can go check on her, the sooner we'll know," Severus answered. "Will you be okay while I'm gone?"

"We'll be fine Severus," Draco answered firmly. "Go check on her."

Severus nodded his head and turned to leave, but paused when Harry spoke.

"Tell her: the quaffle is through the hoop," Harry whispered. He continued in a louder voice when he saw the look on Severus's face. "If she truly is just acting, she'll know that she's safe with that phrase. It's a code that we came up with long ago, after Ron deserted us."

"Understood," Severus replied before disappearing up the staircase again.

  
  



End file.
